1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a time update function and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The system time of electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, may become inconsistent with a standard time due to internal and external factors, for example, temperature. The electronic devices often cannot automatically adjust their system time, and this lack of adjustment function needs to be filled.